Honmono no Tsuyosa
Honmono no Tsuyosa là bài hát nhân vật của Sangoku Taichi và Minamisawa Atsushi. Bài hát này được trình bày bởi chuyển âm của họ, Satou Sensuke và Kaji Yuuki. Thông tin *'Trình bày:' Sangoku Taichi(CV: Satou Kensuke ), Minamisawa Atsushi (CV:Kaji Yuki) *'Bản dịch Việt ngữ:' Kadogawa Hokaze *'Chỉnh sửa bản dịch và trình bày trên Wiki:' Inazuma Eleven Wiki Tiếng Việt Lời nhạc 'Tiếng Nhật' 頑になってた 自分の考えを曲げられず それが最善だと 思うことで立ってられた あと少しの我慢 言い聞かせることの引き換えに 続くヤツの笑顔を 奪っていると知りながら 行き場ない俺達の 辿り着くコタエは やっぱりこれしかなかったんだろう 今からでも遅くはない 顔をあげるんだ やり直せないことは ひとつもないと知るよ またどこかで同じ風を 追いかけるまで なくさないと誓おう 今わかりかけた本物の強さ 応援されているよ 疑いもせず勝利信じて その声こたえなきゃ 自分を嫌いになる前に ぶつかって気づいた 弱さ乗り越えて見える世界 もっと見つめていこう 構えないで有りのままを 後悔はここまでだ ここからは純粋に 今と向き合える俺達で 気づいたなら予感になる 小さな変化は 広がった可能性を 確かに告げているね 何度だって目指す先に 光を探す 仲間達と作ろう 描き直してく手にしたい未来 後悔はここまでだ 迷わないと決めたんだ ずっとひたむきな眼差しで 今からでも遅くはない 顔をあげるたび やり直せないことは ひとつもないと知るよ またどこかで同じ風を 追いかけるまで なくさないと誓おう 今わかりかけた本物の強さ 'Theo bản Romaji' kataku na ni natteta jibun no kangae wo magerarezu sore ga saizen da to omou koto de tatterareta ato sukoshi no gaman iikikaseru koto no hikikae ni tsuzuku YATSU no egao wo ubatteiru to shirinagara ikiba nai oretachi no tadoritsuku KOTAE wa yappari kore shikanakattan darou ima kara demo osoku wa nai kao wo agerun da yarinaosenai koto wa hitotsu mo nai to shiru yo mata doko ka de onaji kaze wo oikakeru made nakusanai to chikaou ima wakari kaketa honmono no tsuyosa ouensareteiru yo utagai mo sezu shouri shinjite sono koe kotaenakya jibun wo kirai ni naru mae ni butsukatte kizuita yowasa norikoete mieru sekai motto mitsumete ikou kamaenai de ari no mama wo koukai wa koko made da koko kara wa junsui ni ima to muki aeru oretachi de kizuitenara yokan ni naru chiisana henka wa hirogatta kanousei wo tashika ni tsugeteiru ne nando datte mezasu saki ni hikari wo sagasu nakamatachi to tsukurou egaki naoshiteku te ni shitai mirai koukai wa koko made da mayowanai to kimetanda zutto hitamuki na manazashi de ima kara demo osoku wa nai kao wo ageru tabi yarinaosenai koto wa hitotsu mo nai to shiru yo mata doko ka de onaji kaze wo oikakeru made nakusanai to chikaou ima wakari kaketa honmono no tsuyosa 'Bản dịch Anh ngữ' I got stubborn and refused to changed my way of thinking I thought it was all for the best I kept telling myself that I just needed to deal with it for a little longer Even knowing that I was stealing the smiles of those coming after me We, with no place to go, came to the answer that this was all we could do It’s not too late yet, lift your face Be aware that nothing’s too late to do over Until we can chase after the same wind together somewhere Swear that you’ll never lose your true strength I’m being cheered on, she believes I’ll win without any doubts I have to answer to that voice, before I end up hating myself By facing it head on, I came to notice the world that lies after overcoming weakness Let’s take a better look at it, the way it’s meant to be, without setups Put an end to the regrets, it’s all genuine from now on We’ll face the present Once you’ve noticed, you can see the small changes coming They’re telling you about the expanding possibilities Search for the light in what lies ahead as many times as it takes Create and draw the future you want with your friends Put an end to regrets, we’ve made our resolution To always keep an earnest gaze It’s not too late yet, each time we lift our faces We’re aware that nothing’s too late to do over Until we can chase after the same wind together somewhere Swear that you’ll never lose your true strength Bản dịch Việt ngữ Tôi cứ khăng khăng và giữ lấy những điều mình nghĩ Tôi tin rằng nó sẽ mang đến những điều tốt đẹp nhất Tôi tự bảo với mình rằng tôi chỉ cần cố gắng chịu đựng nó lâu hơn chút nữa Bất chấp việc tôi đang cướp đi những nụ cười từ những người đang dõi theo tôi Chúng ta, chẳng thể đi đâu được nữa, đến với câu trả lời đó là tất cả những gì mà chúng ta có thể làm được mà thôi Chưa muộn đâu, nào hãy ngẩng mặt lên Hãy luôn nhớ rằng không bao giờ là quá muộn cho một sự khởi đầu mới Cho đến khi chúng ta cùng nhau lướt theo cơn gió từ đâu đó Hãy hứa rằng cậu sẽ không bao giờ đánh mất đi sức mạnh thật sự của mình Tớ luôn được động viên, cô ấy luôn tin rằng tớ sẽ dành được chiến thắng Tớ phải trả lại cho tiếng nói đó, trước khi căm ghét chính bản thân mình Vượt qua điểm yếu chính mình để nhận ra thế giới mỗi khi ngước mặt lên Hãy nhìn kỹ hơn đi, nào đâu cần phải tạo ra, khi đó là đã là cách để hiểu về nó Hãy chấm dứt đi sự hối tiếc, từ bây giờ tất cả chỉ còn là sự thật Não hãy cùng nhau đối diện với thực tại Nhìn kỹ lại đi, chẳng phải những sự thay đổi nhỏ đang đến đây hay sao ? Chúng đang giúp cậu nhìn thấy nhiều hơn những điều có thể Hãy tìm nó đi, những tia sáng luôn luôn nằm biết bao lần ở phía trước Ước mơ và vẽ ra giấc mơ của cậu và những người bạn quanh ta Chấm dứt hối tiếc đi, chúng ta đã quyết định rồi Hãy luôn giữ lấy ánh mắt nghiêm túc này Không bao giờ là quá muộn, mỗi khi chúng ta ngước nhìn lên Không bao giờ là quá muộn để bắt đầu lại Ngọn gió ở nơi nào đó, nhất định sẽ có lúc chúng ta cùng nhau đuổi theo nó Sức mạnh thật của cậu, xin hãy hứa rằng đừng đánh mất nó Video thumb|center|420 px Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát nhân vật Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven GO